Speedwriting
by Manias 3.0
Summary: You know how this works: lots of short stories. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(Always wanted to try speedwriting, but I just wrote instead of finding prompts. Also, what's written at the top of my profile still stands; I'm borrowing a friends computer to post this.**

**Story characters belong to Sega and Nintendo ONLY! Exceptions are my OCs. BEGIN!)**

A Super-Sonic Secret

Shadow looked down the valley where the capsule lay. It had been there for over fifty years. Ever since then, he had been thinking of the secret he had been holding back. When he came out of the cell for the first time, he had been scared of what he might find in a strange world. Can you imagine? The ultimate life form scared? Preposterous! And yet…he sighed as he walked down to the ravaged cell. He put a hand on it and started to power up. Even though he didn't have a Chaos Emerald about him, he could still transform. He could forget everything. He could erase his buried memories of Maria.

"Shadow!" Someone was calling him in the distance. Slowly, he turned in the direction of the voice. It was Rouge. "C'mon! We need to get to the G.U.N. before the meeting starts!"

"…Mmm."It would have to wait another day. But one day, he'll get rid of all those memories. "Fine. I'm coming."

Kyla's Bad Day:

Kyla looked out the window just as the crescent moon came up. As usual, she turned human until dawn after the waxing crescent moon. But Kyla had a plan: Just as she was turning human, she pulled out a small vial filled with an untested serum. If her calculations (if any) were right, she would temporarily be full breed for the next seventy-two hours. Not only would she be almost invincible, she would also be a full bred koopa! When she drank the serum, something DID happen: She DID transform into a full koopa, She DID feel almost invincible, She DID run away to hide what she did…and she went back to a human. There was something no right about that serum: it needed full koopa blood. _Ugh!_ She thought. _Now I'm having a bad day._ So she headed home, and decided to try again next month.

Weather the Weather:

Tails maneuvered the X Tornado through the skies with ease. He looked at the weather monitor on the starboard. It looked like a storm was about to hit. But Tails wasn't fazed at all. He wanted to practice his techniques in stormy weather. But as he saw the clouds, he started to have second thoughts. But he continued through and kept thinking the always familiar saying: "Weather the weather, whether or not you like it." The storm's wind gusts buffeted the hull of the Tornado and rocked him back and forth. The rain drenched his fur, the wind kept throwing his beloved plane all over the place, and the lightning was horrifyingly close. Finally, the rain cleared and Tails saw sunshine peak through the clouds. Tails flew gracefully out of the tumult and smiled. "I weathered the weather!" he said in triumph to himself.

The Slumber Party

Mario and Luigi got ready for the slumber party they were hosting at their house. It was going to be a blast! Peach and Daisy were coming over to stay the night with them. They were going to have snacks, video games, and ghost stories (Luigi always dreaded those times). Peach and Daisy came along and set their sleeping bags down. Daisy said, "We were tailed by Wario and Waluigi. I wouldn't be surprised if they came and tried something."

"Relax, Daisy," Luigi said with pride in his voice, "I'll take care of them."

Mario whispered to Peach, "This coming-a from a guy who is always afraid of ghost stories."

"Let him have his moment," Peach told him. But Mario was right when bed-time came. Luigi was clutching his pillow as Mario held his flashlight up to his chin in an eerie lighting effect as he told a ghost story. "Then, the toad heard the thump at the door." As if on cue, there was a thump on the door. Luigi jumped slightly. Mario continued his story. "And, as he went to open it…" Mario moved toward the door and all three on the floor huddled together, "there was at the door…" Mario slowly opened the door and he shouted, "A MONSTER!" Luigi fainted, the girls gasped and, in the doorway, stood Wario and Waluigi in monster masks. "Did we miss anything?" Waluigi asked seeing Luigi out cold on the floor.

"Not-a really," Mario let them in. "I invited them to the sleep-over."

Peach and Daisy giggled and woke Luigi up. He saw Wario and Waluigi with Mario. "What're they doing here?" he asked. Mario explained and they all continued their sleep-over with such merriment.

**(To be continued…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(This chapter had a redo. I fixed the bugs in it. As usual, I do NOT! own any Nintendo or Sega characters, only my OCs. Begin!)**

_Try, Try, again:_

Tails kept on trying to fix his tornado, but the wire at the bottom of the plane was someplace where Tails couldn't quite reach it. If only he were taller, or had longer arms. But, then he thought of the ever popular saying, "If at first you don't succeed, try, try, again. So, Tails went back under the Tornado, and reached for the wire. Slowly, his hand crept through the other wiring and mechanics until he reached the blue wire. He plugged it into the engine socket and crawled out from the bottom of the plane. "Now, let's test it out," he said to himself. He climbed into the cockpit and, just as he started the engine, Knuckles came up to the plane and tried to signal to Tails. The plane gave a big sputter, and a cloud of black smoke billowed out at the poor echidna. Tails grimaced at Knuckles expression as he told Tails that Sonic needed him. Grabbing a grease rag for Knuckles, Tails ran to find Sonic. The Tornado would have to wait. But, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

_The Usual:_

Kyla went down to see over the troop's training, as usual. She got together a raiding party like the usual routine. She went to Peach's castle to kidnap Princess Peach and pummel Mario and Luigi…as usual, she was defeated. She went home to deliver the usual news of dread to Lord Bowser, and then, as usual, she went to the boss simulator to train. But, instead of her usual level four, she went to level five. Training at four was hard enough, but to go to level FIVE?! That was possibly suicide. But, Kyla got out of the simulator barely alive. She went to her room after that and went to bed. What a day…mostly usual.

_Night Shadows:_

Shadow crept along the corridors of Eggman's lair. It was nearly midnight, and he had to do something so secret, even G.U.N. couldn't know about it. Not even Rouge. Slowly through the dark halls, he went to the Doctor's lab. He opened the doors and logged on the lab computer. He tapped in a simple question: "Who is Shadow the Hedgehog?" The computer gave him a data scan of his own body in heat sensors, grids, blood samples and so much more. He already knew all this crap, he wanted to know what he was made for. He typed, "What was Shadow the Hedgehog made for?" The computer gave him a single line of words. It said, "To bring hope to humanity." Shadow still didn't understand. He started to type another question, but the alarms went off, and the lights went on. Quickly, he deleted all the files and chaos controlled himself out of the lab. He would resume his nightly work some other time.

_In All the Universe:_

As the Koopa Cruisers landed on the landing platform to the Center of the Universe, Kyla watched her Lord Bowser's Galaxy in pride. No one would DARE defy his rule now. Not only did he rule over every planet, star system, and galaxy in the universe, he WAS the universe. She stepped on the platform and made her way through the galaxies to the throne planet. As she did, Kyla sensed a strong, dark presence. _Nah, it CAN'T be the Dark Star…could it?_ Apparently, yes it could. Why? Because the moment she exited the portal to the throne planet, the first thing she saw was the Dark Star himself.

Twice his size, now, and floating maliciously over Bowser, the Dark Star glared at Kyla through his beady red eyes. Kyla tried to move, but she found out she was paralyzed. The Dark Star moved closer and closer. Kyla, without thinking, transformed into her koopa half and broke the bonds of her paralysis. In her head, she heard only one word: kill. She fought the Dark Star with such fury, everything turned into a blur. Just as she was about to finish him off, he vanished. Kyla looked around and saw Bowser still unconscious. Kyla's Koopa self was mainly for destruction, but that's why she had a human side to balance it out. Kyla turned back into a half-breed, and rushed to her Lord's side. Seeing her, Bowser sighed, patted her on the back with his mighty claws, and said, "Well done. But next time, warn me before you turn koopa."

**(To be continued…)**


End file.
